


gimme gimme love

by that_yellow_umbrella



Series: what's your password? [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Edited, M/M, cute jjp, happy ending i hope, i tried to make it fluffier, jaebeom likes jinyoung since grade school, jinson bickering, welcome to jjp fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung need Jaebeom’s wifi password but he’s being too secretive about it since it’s the name of an important person in his life...Or the one where they tried to put their names as the password and one of it worked
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: what's your password? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922521
Comments: 23
Kudos: 314





	gimme gimme love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i did this while listening to jaebeom's vlive~  
> have fun! ( ◕◡◕)っ ♡

It’s Friday afternoon when Jinyoung and Jackson barged inside Jaebeom’s apartment to celebrate the end of their finals. It’s been weeks since their last get together and Jackson has been pushing the two to hangout with him so they can relieve stress.

**  
**

Jaebeom insists on going out since it’s too early to grab drinks and there’s no club open, not until the next ten hours and he’s also waiting for his younger brother Yugyeom to come home. _So here they are_ , trying to come up with any activity before drinking out.

**  
**

“Hyung, what’s your wifi password?” Jackson asks while munching the chips on Jaebeom’s kitchen.

**  
**

“You’re eating my food and now you also want my wifi? Pick one, Wang.” Jaebeom chuckles as he throws an unopened pack of chips to Jinyoung’s direction.

**  
**

“Wow, that’s so unfair. I get your leftover chips and Jinyoung gets a new one? Rude, hyung. _Very rude.”_

**  
**

Jinyoung laughs it off as he starts to open the pack of chips. This has been their routine since grade school. Jinyoung gets to have everything new from Jaebeom’s hands - if the younger one needs a pen, he can have Jaebeom’s new one, if he needs a pad, he can have Jaebeom’s pad, if he wants chips, Jaebeom can buy him. And every time this happens, Jackson would end up sulking in the middle of the two.

**  
**

Not until Jackson found out Jaebeom had a crush on Jinyoung since they were in high school. It was the day before Valentine’s and Jinyoung was off to his soccer practice. Jackson was about to fetch him when he saw Jaebeom in front of Jinyoung’s locker holding a red envelope and a tiny box.

**  
**

_“Hyung, why are you staring at Jinyoung’s locker?”_

_“What’s in your hands?"_

_“Oh! You’re going to confess to someone? Who? Who? Who?”_

**  
**

If only Jaebeom didn’t get startled by Jackson and if he was able to answer faster and not stare at the locker with the big red “0922” stickers on it, he could have easily had an excuse, but no, just after 10 seconds of him not saying anything, Jackson was able to process what was happening.

**  
**

_“Holy shit.”_

_“Fuck, Jackson. Please don’t tell him I’m begging you.”_

**  
**

And years after, it’s still their most important secret.

**  
**

Jaebeom is thankful that Jackson didn’t tell Jinyoung anything. Until now, he still couldn’t confess his feelings and almost everyday, Jackson is pushing him to do so. But for now, the elder always says that _‘it’s not the right time’_ or _‘maybe next month’_ and Jackson would just stay quiet and sigh.

**  
**

“But hyung~, my data can’t get any signal here. Just give me your password.”

**  
**

“Just guess it. It’s very easy anyway.”

**  
**

Jackson grunts, “Oh come on, Jinyoung can you please ask Jaebeom hyung the password.”

**  
**

Jaebeom glares at Jackson and throws him the nearest spoon in the kitchen, “Don’t use Jinyoung on me.”

**  
**

“Yeah, don’t use me Jackson. Besides, I thought we’re going to hangout, why are you using your phone?”

**  
**

Jackson slumps back on his seat and glares at Jinyoung. _Yup, these two don't want to get on my side. Ever._

**  
**

“You guys stay here, I’m going out to buy chicken and stop by the bookstore to pick up something. Do you want something, Jinyoung?”

**  
**

“Uhm, do you want something, Jackson? Thank you very much for asking,” Jackson mimics Jaebeom and throws him a chip.

**  
**

Jaebeom laughs and turns to him, “I’m sorry Jackson. Do you want something?”

**  
**

“Just chicken with cheese powder. Thank you.” Jackson bows at Jaebeom that earns him another flying spoon.

**  
**

“Actually I reserved two books there, hyung. It’s already paid, maybe you can pick it up for me? It’s under my name.”

**  
**

“Alright, sure. How about food?”

**  
**

“I’m okay with anything you’re going to buy.”

**  
**

“Got it. Text me guys if you need anything else. Yugyeom is probably on his way home.”

**  
**

Chorus of goodbyes echoes the room. Now that the two are finally alone, Jackson can’t help but try checking Jaebeom’s wifi router for the password. He even checked the papers under the fridge magnets and Jaebeom’s study table for sticky notes.

**  
**

“Why do you even need the wifi? It’s not like we have to pass something today.” Jinyoung stretches his body on the sofa and opens his phone.

**  
**

“Mr. Choi said he’ll post the grades for our last paper this afternoon and I want to check our grades. We both worked hard on it, don’t you want to know what we got?”

**  
**

Jinyoung immediately rises from the sofa because of Jackson’s statement, “Oh God, that’s today? I forgot about that!”

**  
**

“Jaebeom hyung said the password is easy so how about you try his name?”

**  
**

Jinyoung types in immediately. _Nope, not the password._

**  
**

“How about his birthday?”

**  
**

“Still incorrect”

**  
**

“Baloney1?”

**  
**

“What the fuck?”

**  
**

“Well it was Mr. Chow’s password in Hangover! Maybe hyung did it for fun!”

**  
**

Jinyoung groans and types it in, “No it’s not. Thank God.”

**  
**

“How about Yugyeom’s full name?”

**  
**

“Not it!”

**  
**

“Hyung’s favorite movie?”

**  
**

“Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind? That’s a very long password!”

**  
**

“Well maybe he didn’t want people to connect, all right!?”

**  
**

“Don’t get mad at me!”

**  
**

“Fine!” Jackson sighs and sinks himself to the chair, “Try my name”

**  
**

“Jackson Wang?” Jinyoung types it in, “Not it.”

**  
**

“Okay, try your name”

**  
**

“What?!”

**  
**

“Just try!”

**  
**

Jinyoung types it in, “Not my name either.”

**  
**

Jackson shakes his head and continues to look around for the wifi password. Luckily, Jaebeom’s brother Yugyeom, arrives holding large backpacks and a tripod.

**  
**

“Wow, where the fuck did you go?”

**  
**

Yugyeom sighs as he sprawls his body on the sofa, “God, I fucking finished filming my thesis. I need to fucking sleep.”

**  
**

“Okay curse machine, before you go to dreamland can you please tell us your wifi password?” Jinyoung walks in front of the younger one as he removes his things in front of the door.

**  
**

Yugyeom glares at Jinyoung, _“Park Jinyoung”_

**  
**

Jinyoung stops in shock and smacks Yugyeom’s head, “How disrespectful. It’s hyung to you.”

**  
**

“Is that how you treat your hyungs when Jaebeom hyung isn’t around?” Jackson gasps dramatically. “We’re just asking for the password, brat.”

**  
**

“It’s Park Jinyoung,” Yugyeom breathes a heavy sigh and drops his head on the pillow.

**  
**

“What?”

**  
**

“The password.”

**  
**

“What’s the password?”

**  
**

“Jesus, the password is Park Jinyoung! Stop disturbing me!” 

**  
**

“Well I tried that already and it didn’t work!”

**  
**

“It’s _parkjinyoung_ , lowercase, no space. Now shut up I want to sleep.”

**  
**

Yugyeom receives another smack from Jinyoung, “Yah! Stop joking around! Why would your brother put my name as the wifi password?”

**  
**

Jackson stares widely at Jinyoung as he silently goes back to his seat in the kitchen and tries to type his name as the password. He positively thinks this could happen, but he never thought his hyung would be too sappy to actually do it.

**  
**

“Oh God, I’m connected to the wifi”

**  
**

“What?! Are you sure?!” Jinyoung hovers over Jackson’s shoulder to check his phone.

**  
**  
** **

Jinyoung tries the password on his phone and seconds after he stares at Jackson in disbelief. “This doesn’t mean anything, right? It’s just a password?”

**  
**

“Yeah, just a password.” Jackson snorts at his own comment as he leaves Jinyoung alone at the kitchen counter and back to the living room to check his grades.

**  
**

The front door of the apartment suddenly opens and Jaebeom comes up with two plastic bags full of chicken and a paper bag from the bookstore. He sighs as he puts everything down on the table.

**  
**

“It’s about to rain, good thing I came back right after since I didn’t bring any umbrella.”

**  
**

Both his friends are just staring at him as he removes his sweatshirt when he notices that nobody’s talking “Why are you guys staring at me?”

**  
**

“We know your password, hyung!” Jackson runs to Jaebeom and clings his arm on his shoulders.

**  
**

“What?!” Jaebeom’s cheeks immediately reddens. “Yugyeom!!!” He shouts loudly at his brother who’s sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He slowly turns his face to Jinyoung who’s staring at him with a smug smile.

**  
**

“I’m your password, hyung? Do you love me that much?” Jinyoung asks jokingly as he unpacks the chicken on the table.

**  
**

Since cats are out of the bag and this is a nice chance to reveal everything, Jaebeom scratches the back of his neck and shyly answers “Uhm, yes?”

**  
**

Jinyoung stops unpacking and stares at Jaebeom, “What did you say?”

**  
**

Jackson quickly nudges Jaebeom’s elbow and pushes him towards Jinyoung, “I- uh-- may have or -- uhh-- love you-- for years now and uhh-- yeah I guess.”

**  
**

Jinyoung squints his eyes towards Jaebeom and crosses his arms, “Hyung, if this is your way of confessing, can you please start again? Because I can’t understand what you just said.”

**  
**

Jackson just laughs on the side that earns a glare from Jinyoung, “Shut up, Wang.” Jackson raises both his hands as a defeat and starts to unpack the chicken in front of him.

**  
**

Jaebeom walks in front of Jinyoung and breathes out a heavy sigh, “Okay, fine. I have loved you since high school and I was too nervous to say it to you. I forgot to change back the wifi password before you guys came in suddenly and this is such a really lame time to do a confession, but yes. I love you, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom slowly opens his right eye to see Jinyoung’s reaction.

**  
**

Lame confession aside, it was all worth it when he saw Jinyoung’s eye whiskers and his smile that could reach heavens. “I love you too, hyung.”

**  
**

“God! Finally!” Jackson puts his left hand on his mouth as he mimics a cry jokingly. “Wow, it took you guys 6 years to confess and it’s just because of a wifi password?”

**  
**

Jaebeom groans on Jinyoung’s neck. “That was really lame, I’m sorry Nyoung.”

**  
**

Jinyoung smiles at him and kisses him on the lips, “It’s okay, hyung. I don’t care. And it’s not lame… it’s kinda cute. I like it.” The younger squishes Jaebeom’s cheeks together and kisses him again.

**  
**

“Yeah, right. Your phone’s passcode is Jaebeom hyung’s birthday. Of course you would think it’s cute!”

**  
**

“WANG!”

**  
**  
**  
** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> edited! (kinda)  
> but thank you very much for reading!  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open  
> or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella) if u want to rant or literally anything!  
> 


End file.
